Donghae's Letter Side Story
by Hae Fishy
Summary: All about for KyuHae from letter to ELF and after Mozart. KyuHae brothership for KyuHae or HaeKyu shipper. Happy reading, guys!
1. Chapter 1

Dong Hae's Letter Side Story

Author : Aoi Hara ( Riechanie_ELF)

Cast :

Cho Kyu Hyun

Lee Dong Hae

Genre : family, brothership

Rated : K

Length : ficlet

Ekhm, kemarin masih pada ingatkan kita kedapatan surat cinta dari Hae? Hehehe. Nah, itu surat kan buat ELF, isinya juga tentang Hae yang mengkhawatirkan ELF dan menyuruh agar kita menjaga kesehatan dan tetap memikirkannya. Jadi Hara kepikiran gitu… gimana kalo ada satu surat lagi? Dan surat itu buat uri Kyunnie? Heeemm… ini mah cuma hasil khayalan tingkat dewinya Hara lho. Hehehe.

Hm, jadi keingat sama malam sebelum Hae wamil, Hara sempat bicara di chapter broship KyuHae kalo pernah baca fanacount yang isinya tentang momen KyuHae. Jadi di malam sebelum wamil, Kyu sempat nemenin Hae buat beli kertas surat gitu lho… Nah, waktu itukan Hara belum ada ide dan sekarang karena masih hawa-hawa surat cinta *ehehehe…* Akhirnya Hara punya ide juga buat tulis ff mereka lagi, hehehe!

Dan karena udah kepanjangan… langsung baca aja, ya!

Happy reading!

Don't bash and plagiat!

Sorry for typo!

Enjoy!

\- Dong Hae's Letter Side Story -

"Yakin hanya ada empat jenis surat saja yang ditujukan untuk mereka (ELF)? Benar-benar tidak ada untukku juga atau untuk hyungdeul lainnya?"

\- Dong Hae's Letter Side Story -

Pria itu baru saja memasuki mobil dan menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran. Lelah benar beberapa hari ini harus melakukan pertunjukan untuk drama musikalnya yang baru, Mozart. Dan harus menghadapi banyaknya ELF yang antusias menunggunya di luar gedung dan meladeni mereka satu per satu. Lelah memang, tapi melihat mereka tersenyum bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa lelahnya, lelah Cho Kyu Hyun, si magnae Super Junior.

Beberapa bingkisan yang diterimanya dari ELF diliriknya sekilas, setiap hari ia menerimanya dan makin bertambah hari bingkisan-bingkisan itu semakin bertambah banyak saja. Kyu Hyun jadi tersenyum sendiri memikirkan jika saja mobil yang ditumpanginya ini sudah tak muat menampung banyaknya bingkisan dari ELF. Apa perlu ia menyewa container untuk mengangkut bingkisan yang diberikan padanya secara percuma ini? Berlebihan memang, tapi bisa saja terjadi, kan?

Lama-lama di dalam mobil membuatnya bosan, tangannya pun tergerak mengambil ponsel, mungkin memainkan game atau sekedar melihat isi timeline twitter bisa menghibur atau mengisi waktu luang sampai ke dorm. Pasti sudah banyak foto-foto di drama musical hari ini yang tersebar, entah itu karena retweet fans atau postingan fans yang menontonnya. Dan ia juga sedikit penasaran apakah hari ini hyungdeulnya memposting sesuatu, bisa saja foto Yesung yang berserakan di timelinenya atau postingan foto member yang sedang wamil.

Ah, ketemu…

"Hae hyung menulis surat lagi?" katanya tak percaya saat tak sengaja menemukan tweet fans yang berisi surat Dong Hae.

Kyu Hyun tertarik hingga membukanya, ia bahkan tertawa kecil saat melihat tulis tangan Dong Hae yang tak pernah berubah dan merasa kagum karena Dong Hae membuat suratnya dalam tiga bahasa sekaligus, yaitu Korea, Mandarin dan Inggris. Pasti Dong Hae bekerja keras sekali untuk menulis surat-surat penuh gombalan itu untuk para ELF, pikirnya.

Lalu seakan teringat Kyu Hyun pun mengirimi satu pesan pada salah satu hyungnya, member Super Junior yang bisa meladeni pesannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ryeo Wook. Tak perlu menunggu lama, beberapa menit setelah mengiriminya pesan, Ryeo Wook dengan cepat membalasnya.

'Aku belum memeriksa apa Dong Hae hyung mengirimiku pesan juga. Tapi, biasanya dia akan mengirimnya lewat Teuki hyung. Ah, nanti akan aku tanyakan, ne!'

Kyu Hyun mendesah kecewa saat ingat kalau Dong Hae akan menitipkan suratnya kepada Leeteuk, leader Super Junior. Kalau begini sama saja isi suratnya hanya seputar para member, tidak bersifat pribadi. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, kemarin saat bertemu di acara undangan manajer hyung Kyu Hyun sudah sempat berpesan agar Dong Hae mengiriminya satu surat yang khusus untuknya sendiri.

"Ck." Decaknya sebal dan mengabaikan ponselnya di tempat yang kosong.

Matanya kini terfokus pada jalanan, moodnya entah mengapa jadi memburuk. Padahal tadi sempat tertawa-tawa karena surat Dong Hae dan tak bohong kalau berharap Dong Hae bisa mengiriminya surat. Bisa saja, kan?

"Kyu Hyun!" Kyu Hyun menoleh mendengar manajer hyung memanggilnya, ia meliriknya malas karena lelah lalu menunggu manajer hyung berbicara.

Manajer hyung tak banyak bicara, ia malah menyodorkan surat pada Kyu Hyun. Magnae bersurai ikal itu mengernyit dan menerimanya bingung sebelum bertanya banyak manajer hyung sempat bicara, "Surat dari Dong Hae," dan membuat Kyu Hyun tersenyum lebar dengan wajah antusiasnya.

Ia sempat berpikir ingin menghubungi Ryeo Wook, tapi rasanya ia sudah tak sabar untuk membuka surat dari Dong Hae. Jadi dia memilih membukanya dengan cepat dan segera membacanya walau ia sudah tahu pasti isi surat ini tak jauh dari menceramahinya. Lihat saja nanti!

'Hai uri magnae Super Junior, aku hyungmu, Lee Donghae. Kau merindukanku, kan? Kemarin saat bertemu kau memelukku sangat erat dan meminta hal aneh padaku. Mengirimimu surat? Baiklah, sebagai hyung yang baik, aku mengirimimu surat hari ini.

Aku harap kau sedang dalam keadaan yang baik, tidak sakit atau tidak sedang menjahili hyungdeul dan Ryeo Wook. Hehehe. ^^ Dan ku pastikan kau tidak sedang bermain PSP mu saat membaca suratku, kau tahu itu pasti akan menyulitkanmu. Hehehe.

Bagaimana kabarmu? Jadwalmu semakin padat magnae? Masih mengisi musikalmu? Masih juga mengisi soundtrack? Masih tetap di Radio Star? Dan… Apa masih tak lupa menjahili hyung dan dongsaeng yang lain, hm?

Aku harap kau menjaga kesehatanmu, ne! Aku sedang tak berada di dekatmu, mungkin lewat surat ini aku bisa memperingatimu. Aku benci kalau mendengarmu sakit, sama halnya kalau mendengar member lain sakit atau ELF sakit. Jadi jaga kesehatanmu, jangan tidur terlalu larut dan gunakan hari libur untuk istirahat bukan bermain, ne! ^^

Uri magnae… kau tahu? Aku benar-benar merindukan kalian, semua hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul yang lain. Mengetahui Yesung hyung konser, Heenim hyung yang sepertinya tengah syuting untuk MV baru dan mendengar Teuki hyung yang sempat bilang akan comeback, aku jadi… benar-benar merindukan kalian. Sangat merindukan kalian!

Aku harap kita secepatnya bertemu, berkumpul lagi! Dan kau magnae… jika ada waktu luang kunjungi aku! Hehehe. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu sama sepertimu. Kau tidak kesepiankan? Ah, jangan selalu kesepian, ne… hyungdeulmu masih tetap disampingmu, bukan hyungdeul saja… ELF juga selalu bersama kita.

Baiklah uri Kyunnie… Suratku sudah terlalu panjang untukmu. Aku harus menulis surat untuk yang lainnya.^^ Kalau begitu sampai bertemu lagi! Kuharap kau benar-benar mendengar nasihatku, ne! Fighting Kyunnie!'

Surat itu ia letakan di atas pangkuannya, wajahnya yang masih serius membaca kini tersenyum kecil. Benar dugannya kalau Dong Hae hyungnya menasehatinya… Tapi… Ah, Kyu Hyun benar-benar merasa jika surat ini menyentuhnya, ia jadi benar-benar ingin bertemu. Tapi… Jadwalnya benar-benar padat.

"Ck, mungkin saat libur aku bisa berkunjung. Ya, bisa sekalian bertemu Changmin dan Siwon juga?" katanya berbicara sendiri dan menyimpan surat itu.

Manajer hyung melihatnya dengan tanya, Kyu Hyun membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Hyung apa bisa nanti aku mengunjungi hyungdeul yang tengah wamil saat liburan? Ku mohon… satu hari atau… kalau tak bisa beberapa jam sisakan waktu untuk bertemu mereka apa bisa?" dan manajer hyung yang mendengarnya ikut tersenyum dan menyetujui Kyu Hyun. "Baiklah. Akan aku urus untukmu!"

.

.

.

Yatta! Selesai. Fiuh…

Duh, Hara ngarang banget sama nih ff, ya? Habisnya gimana lagi… Hara kangen kebangetan sama Hae ditambah makin sayang sama Kyu. Yaudah deh… Hara tulis aja lagi ff buat mereka berdua dengan ide cerita yang tadi di awal udah Hara jelaskan…

Jadi bagaimana? Hm… Apa kalian baper? Hehehe.

Hara sih sebenarnya kurang tau juga… Hae tulis surat bener buat ELF aja? Hm, apa dia ada gitu tulis surat buat member lain? Atau buat keluarganya? Heemmm… kalian punya info? Atau ada yang tau? Bisa dong sharing di kolom komen… :D

Dan yap… Hara mau ucapin makasih banyak buat kalian yang udah menyempatkan baca ff kali ini. Hara harap ff ini bisa mengobati rasa rindu kalian dan mengobati rasa baper kalian… Hara sih baper waktu tulis ff ini, bahkan sebelum menulis Hara sampe menghayati lagi isi suratnya Hae dan ngedengerin lagu Super Junior Marry U. hehehe. Biar feelnya dapet gitu?!

Dan… Apakah kalian bisa merasakannya juga? Hm, Hara harap sih bisa… hehehehe.

Oke, sampai sini dulu, ne… Ketemu lagi di ff Hara yang lain dan chapter KyuHae broship… ppai… ppai…


	2. Chapter 2

After Mozart Side Story

Sequel from Dong Hae's Letter Side Story

Author : Aoi Hara

Cast :

Cho Kyu Hyun

Lee Dong Hae

Genre : brothership, family

Rated : K

Length : drabble

Yuhuuu… Hara update kilat lho! Ini sequel dari ff kemarin yang akhirnya Hara ketik bertepatan dengan fan account terbaru yang Hara baca lho! Oya, makasih banyak buat para readersdeul yang ngasih tahu Hara di kolom komen. Makasih ya readersdeul sayang!

Dan yap… Inilah jawaban dari rasa kangen Hara sama mereka berdua… Jujur Hara sampe nangis liat momen mereka. Nangis rindu sama mereka dan gemes banget pas liat di timeline twitter kalo KyuHae momen menghias di mana-mana. Hehehe. Dan pertemuan mereka seakan jawaban buat ff Hara kemarin lho!

Bener ga readersdeul? Hehehe.

Hara jadi ngerasa selipan doa supaya mereka bertemu itu terwujud. Hamdalah banget lho! Dan yap… hadirnya sequel ini pun sebagai jawaban dari kalian-kalian yang udah komen dan kasih tau momen KyuHae di kolom komentar…

So langsung baca aja!

Happy reading!

Don't bash and plagiat!

Sorry for typo!

Enjoy!

\- After Mozart Side Story -

"Tak butuh menunggu lama. Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan pun aku bisa mengunjunginya. Ya, tunggu aku yang akan mengunjungimu. Aku dongsaeng terbaikmu!"

\- After Mozart Side Story -

Beberapa menit berkutat terus dengan PSP akhirnya memancing matanya melihat ke arah kaca yang langsung berpapasan dengan jalanan. Matanya mulai membaca-baca jalanan, menimbang-nimbang jika sebentar lagi ia akan sampai dorm lalu bisa istirahat sebentar sebelum menghadiri jadwal lain, jadwal padatnya yang tak kenal lelah. Tapi sepanjang ia menatap jalanan, ia merasa jalanan yang dilaluinya berbeda, bukan jalan menuju dorm bahkan ia pun tak tahu jalan ini mau membawanya.

Kyu Hyun menatap manajer hyung yang duduk di bangku depan, ia menegakkan tubuh dan membiarkan PSPnya. "Hyung kita akan ke mana?" tanyanya dengan mata yang melirik ke kaca spion yang bersinggungan dengan mata sang manajer hyung.

"Hm, kau mengajakku makan, ya?" tebaknya lagi sambil tersenyum tipis sedangkan manajer hyung menggelengkan kepala membuat ia semakin heran.

"Kau bilang kemarin ingin bertemu dengan Dong Hae?"

"Heh?"

"Iya. Kau bilang kemarin mau bertemu dengannya, kan? Maka kemarin juga cepat-cepat aku cek jadwalmu dan aku lihat hari ini kau punya cukup banyak waktu, Kyu Hyun."

Kyu Hyun melebarkan senyumnya, wajah antusiasnya muncul begitu saja. Kyu Hyun tentu masih ingat tentang permintaannya yang baru beberapa hari lewat untuk mengunjungi Dong Hae. Lagi pula ia mengikuti permintaan Dong Hae pada surat untuk mengunjunginya dan ia juga tak menyangka kalau akan secepat ini mendapatkan waktu luang untuk bertemu dengan Dong Hae dan tentu dengan Siwon dan mungkin saja bisa bertemu Changmin. Kyu Hyun merasa lelahnya benar-benar hilang.

Ya, hari ini ia juga baru menyelesaikan musikalnya. Keadaan luar gedung pertunjukkan masih seramai kemarin, masih banyak ELF yang dengan senang hati menunggunya selesai pertunjukkan dan hari ini pun ia menerima banyak bingkisan dari ELF. Kyu Hyun yang tadi sempat mengusir rasa lelah dengan bermain PSP rasanya jadi kembali semangat saat mendengar akan kunjungannya ke tempat Dong Hae.

Hari yang ditunggunya pun tiba secepat yang tak pernah ia duga. Kyu Hyun rasa sudah bisa membalas permintaan Dong Hae untuk mengunjunginya, pasti Dong Hae senang sekali. Kyu Hyun pun mendekat ke arah manajer hyung, "Hyung juga sudah memberitahu Dong Hae kalau aku akan mengunjunginya hari ini?" tanyanya penasaran dan manajer hyung menganggukkan kepala.

"Haah, harusnya hyung tak usah bilang-bilang padanya! Ck, padahal aku ingin sedikit memberikannya kejutan." Keluhannya pun terdengar membuat manajer hyung menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

Magnae Super Junior itu pun akhirnya menghempaskan punggungnya bersandar, PSP sudah tak menarik lagi dimainkan dan berganti tangannya yang merogoh saku untuk mengambil surat kemarin. Surat dari Dong Hae yang ia bawa juga hari ini, ia kembali tersenyum saat membacanya. Dan tiba-tiba saja seakan teringat ia memanggil manajer hyung dan meminta selembar kertas dan pulpen yang langsung manajer hyung kasih.

"Kau mau buat apa, hm?"

"Ck, rahasia."

Manajer hyung menggelengkan kepalanya mendapati sikap kekanakan Kyu Hyun, bagaimana pun juga Kyu Hyun itu magnae jadi wajar sekali sikap kekanakannya muncul. Kyu Hyun sudah sibuk sendiri di belakang sana, manajer hyung hanya melihat ia sesekali dari kaca spion. Melihat bagaimana Kyu Hyun tengah menulis dan sesekali tersenyum. Benar-benar kekanakan.

Lama diperjalanan tidak membuat Kyu Hyun bosan, tak sedetik pun ia melepas pandang dari jalanan dan bergantian pada jam. Ketidaksabaran untuk bertemu Dong Hae adalah alasan utamanya yang terlihat gelisah. Padahal manajer hyung sudah berulang kali mengatakan padanya kalau jadwal selesai musikalnya hari ini benar-benar cukup panjang, jadi tak masalah sama sekali kalau Kyu Hyun berlama-lama menemui Dong Hae. Dan akhirnya penantian pun tiba, ia sudah sampai dan mendapatkan kejutan dari Dong Hae.

Ya, Dong Hae bahkan menjemputnya di luar, menghampiri sampai di mobil dan berjalan bersampingan. Kyu Hyun tersenyum sekilas menatap hyung dengan gaya rambut barunya, kaos putih dengan jeans yang penampilannya sungguh sangat simple tapi tak membuat Kyu Hyun berbohong kalau Dong Hae memang tampan hanya pakai itu saja.

Keduanya berjalan melewati beberapa ELF yang ternyata sudah mengambil gambar mereka, sudah dipastikan pertemuan mereka akan jadi perbincangan dikalangan ELF, Kyu Hyun sudah menduganya sampai mengulum senyuman.

Pertama-tama mereka hanya berjalan tanpa banyak bicara, sampai akhirnya Kyu Hyun merasa Dong Hae dengan gemas mengacak rambutnya. "Ahh, uri magnae!" dan tertawa bahagia di sampingnya.

Kyu Hyun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya hari ini, ia merangkul Dong Hae di samping dan mengikuti langkah hyungnya berjalan. Di depan sana Siwon dan Changmin juga sudah ada, Kyu Hyun menyempatkan diri untuk bertegur sapa dan melepas rindu, tak sampai berlama dengan mereka ia kembali lagi untuk bertemu Dong Hae.

"Aku benar-benar mengunjungimu, kan?" katanya dengan cengiran polos, Dong Hae menganggukan kepala sambil tersenyum. "Aku tak bohongkan kemarin pernah bilang ingin mengunjungimu? Kau saja yang terlalu memaksaku untuk datang," tambahnya lagi membuat Dong Hae benar-benar tertawa.

"Oya, kau sudah mendapatkan surat dariku? Sudah membacanya?"

Kyu Hyun menganggukan kepala.

Dong Hae kembali mengacak rambut Kyu Hyun, "Hah, kuharap setelah kau membacanya kau bisa melakukan semua nasehat yang aku berikan."

"Tentu aku akan melakukannya. Sudah aku bilang, aku adikmu yang baik, aku akan mendengarkan nasihatmu asal kau mau rajin mengirimiku surat lagi." Katanya yang ditanggapi dengan gelengan kepala tak percaya Dong Hae, tingkah manjanya Kyu Hyun sepertinya mulai kumat dan ke mana perginya sifat jahil si magnae ini?

Berlama-lama bercerita dan Kyu Hyun yang masih betah merangkul Dong Hae akhirnya membuat Kyu Hyun menyodorkan kertas yang sudah dilipatnya pada Dong Hae, hyungnya itu mengernyit heran sambil menerimanya. "Bacanya nanti malam saja! Ehm, anggap saja sebagai balasan suratmu, ne." selesai mengatakannya ia malah pergi meninggalkan Dong Hae, si magnae itu pasti sudah tak sabar ingin bicara dengan Changmin—anggota Kyu line dan tentu saja Siwon.

Dong Hae tersenyum kecil, lipatan kertas yang dibentuk burung bangau itu ia pandangi lama-lama lalu ia simpan di dalam saku celananya. Dong Hae pikir mengikuti kata magnae tak ada salahnya, lagi pula tak mungkin ia baca saat ini juga karena pasti Kyu Hyun akan kehilangan wajah. Ya, Kyu Hyun tetaplah magnae Super Junior yang tak begitu gampang mengungkapkan banyak perasaan di depannya, tidak berkata kalau ia rindu secara langsung contohnya. Lihat saja, Kyu Hyun masih sanggup memberikannya surat yang akan dibaca Dong Hae. Dasar magnae!

Dan hari itu pun benar-benar dihabiskan Kyu Hyun untuk berbicara dengan para hyungdeul dan Changmin. Sudah dikatakan kemarin memang ia sangat merindukan ketiga orang itu, terlebih dengan Dong Hae atas suratnya kemarin. Jadi pertemuannya ini sebagai balasan paling berharga yang ia persembahkan buat Dong Hae hyungnya.

.

.

.

THE END

Hufftt… kali ini kayaknya bener-bener THE END deh… Hara sudah berusaha keras meluangkan segenap perasaan menulis ff sequel ini dan menyangkut pautkan dengan fan account yang ada. Hehehe.

Hara harap kalian senang dengan sequelnya dan Hara harap ini memang sebagai jawaban untuk para KyuHae or HaeKyu shipper yang kangeeeennnn bangeeeeet sama momen mereka! Hehehehe.

Maaf ya readersdeul kalo sequelnya engga memuaskan dan diluar ekspentasi kalian semua. Bagaimana pun juga ini ditulis dengan balutan segala macam imajinasi tingkat dewi Hara, hehehe… Tapi Hara harap kalian masih bisalah merasakan perasaan yang Hara salurkan lewat ff ini, semoga feelnya dapet, neeee! Dan engga bosen juga Hara mohon kritik dan sarannya neeee…

Oya, Hara bakal balesin komen dulu!

fanatwik : makasih banyak sayang udah bilang ffnya keren dan feelnya dapet :') Hara senang baca komen kamu, jadi terharu…Hara juga engga sabar nunggu mereka comeback makanya buat banyak ff mereka sebagai dasar melepas kangen dan Hara harap buat yang baca juga sama-sama tengah melepas kangen. Hehehe. Inikan drabble sayang makanya engga panjang… nanti deh Hara buatkan yang panjaang, tapi kalo mau baca yang panjang secepatnya Hara sarankan *atau sebenarnya promosi lagi* bacalah ff oneshoot broship Hara yang What Happen to My Hyungdeul? yang udah pasti KyuHae with TeukChul!twins… kalo pun kamu mau sih, heheheh. Eeeummm dan Makasih ya sudah komen!

Awaelfkyu13 : Tau! Hara tau! Tau banget! Hara juga terharu, sampe nangis malah pas liat momen mereka saking kangennya dan saking senengnya! Iya bener banget! Hae jemput Kyu diluar, jalan samping-sampingan terus ngunyel-ngunyel rambut Kyu! Awww… Hara kan juga pingin bisa ngunyel-ngunyel rambut Kyu! Huweeee… Iya banget kali ini keliatanlah Hae itu hyung dan Kyu itu magnae… aigooo… Hara pingin banget peluk mereka berduaaaaa! *plak* *Hara mulai menggila* makasih ya sudah komen sayang!

kyunihae : yep Hara udah tau! Makasih udah dikasih tau! Iya, ini udah aku lanjutin! Udah aku lanjutin tau! Semoga kamu senang yaaaaa! Makasih udah komen!

Dan yap… makasih buat kalian bertiga yang udah baca ff kemarin. Hara harap kali ini kalian baca lagi lho… heheheh… Hara juga masih menunggu kalian-kalian yang belum baca, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak yaaaa…

Oke segitu aja… sampai ketemu di ff Hara yang lainnya! Ppai… ppai!


End file.
